Miraculous: The Tales of Chōrui and Singe Violet
by SPskater411
Summary: AU. Randy Cunningham has graduated highschool and lost his role as the Ninja and lost his memories of it. But when evil decides to strike before the choosing of the new Ninja of Norrisville, Randy was chosen once again by Fate to take over being the next 'Chōrui' by using an bird like mask that was known as a 'Miraculous'. Can Randy handle this familiar responsibility? More inside.


**~Miraculous: The Tales of Chōrui and Singe Violet~**

 **Summary:** Randy Cunningham has graduated highschool and lost his role as the Ninja and lost his memories of it. But when evil decides to strike before the choosing of the new Ninja of Norrisville, Randy was chosen once again by Fate to take over being the next 'Chōrui' by using an bird like mask that was known as a 'Miraculous'. Can Randy handle this familiar responsibilty? And who was this 'Singe Violet' that he's supposed to be partnered with?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja nor the idea of Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 **A/n:** Because I am trash. Too many stories to finish and I decide to make ANOTHER one? *facepalms* I COULD just write a Miraculous Ladybug fanfic...but where's the fun in that? It was then this idea came up. What if Randy managed to get back into the heroing biz again after graduating, but under a new identity? Like, there had to be other heroes besides the ninja right? So I came up with this story. And just to place out the translation, Chōrui means 'Avian' (Japanese: Pronounced as CHO-RU-EE) and Singe Noir means 'Purple Monkey' (French: Pronounced as SAH-GE VEE-O-LAY). So by my cheesiness (and the obvious hints), you can guess who Randy is gonna be partnered with. Anyways, enjoy the preview chapter~!

 **EDITED (January 29th, 2016): I had to change the original Singe Noir to Singe Violet because it made more sense...and not TOTALLY copying Chat Noir.**

* * *

Navy blue eyes blinked as he stared at the blue sky for a moment, then tilted his head. ' _What...was I doing?_ ' He thought to himself and looked around the area for a moment then frowned. What was he doing outside of the school? He looked around for a moment in confusion and then shrugged.

"Oh well..." He the paused then slapped his forehead as he then smiled, "Oh yeah! I graduated!" He laughed as he looked back at Norrisville High and then smiled fondly, "I'll miss this place...but wow, I don't remember actually what I _did_ in school," He murmured and scratched his head. ' _Wow, I had a boring high school experience,_ ' Randy thought as he then sighed and then began walking away, taking off his graduation hat and made his way home.' _How is it I didn't do anything exciting in my life? Well that's all about to change when I get to college!...ahh, what did I want to take up?_ '

He thought as he pondered then smiled, "Right! I wanted to be a...ah..." He scratched his head and then paled, "I-I dunno what I want to do with my life!" He thought frantically as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, glad that no one was really around. Probably out celebrating for the graduates who were going off to college. Howard was probably with his family and was planning to take over his Dad's job at McFists' Industry.

"McFist is so cool. Lucky Howard," Randy murmured and kicked a pebble and then pouted, and continued on his walk home.

' _I wish I had...some sort of purpose in life. I feel like something is...missing,'_ Randy thought as he grabbed his keys and opened the door to his empty house and smiled warily, "I'm home," He murmured as he looked around the empty space that was his home and stepped in, taking off his shoes as he then sighed.

As usual, his parents were out of town for business, and never had the time for Randy. Not even on his graduation.

Randy flopped on the couch and then breathed out, closing his eyes with a whine, "Ugh, I wish something _exciting_ would happen in my life!"

Suddenly, an explosion happened outside of his window, and Randy sat up in shock. Snapping his head to the side, he raced outside to check out what was going on and blinked as he saw some sort of bird coming his way and dab smacking him on the face, making Randy fall over and back inside of the house.

"OW! WHAT THE JUICE?!" Randy yelled and then was pushing the feathery creature away from his face and sneezed, then looked at what he was holding and eyes widened.

Sitting in his hands innocently, was a black baby bird with some red feathers over his head and big red eyes staring up at him.

"Aw, awww..." Randy was glad this bird wasn't a chicken or something, as he rubbed the top of it's head, "Aren't you a cute little thing," He murmured as it chirped.

' _ **Why thank you~**_ ' A child like female voice cooed as Randy's eyes widened and looked around.

"W-who said that?!" He called out as he held the bird close to him.

' ** _I did~_** ' The voice sounded, and Randy slowly looked down to look at the bird, who tilted his head and chirped once more, ' ** _Hello~_** '

"AAHHHH!" The 'not so girly' scream sounded from the older teen as he dropped the bird and scooted back to the stairs and stared at the creature fearfully, "W-WHAT ARE YOU?!"

' ** _I am a Tengu, child. But you can call me Kurō,_** ' The bird said sweetly as it flapped it's little wings over to Randy and rested on his lap, ' ** _I am here because the Miraculous chose you,_** '

Randy was still freaking out that a BIRD was talking to him, "I'm dreaming...aren't I?" He asked softly, although, he felt like he shouldn't be surprise. Something about this little things was...strangely and warmly calming. That he shouldn't be afraid. When a normal person is supposed to be...right?

The bird then suddenly was pecking at his knee then looked over behind her, as Randy tilted his head as he looked to where the 'Tengu' was looking at. He didn't feel as frightened when suddenly some sort of demonic looking mask, that seemed to be a face of a bird, was floating towards him slowly. Randy's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the bird, then back at the mask as he felt his body tingly at a 'dejavu' feeling.

' _What...is this?_ ' He thought as his hand automatically reached over to the mask and then grabbed for it, then eyes widened as the mask turned and quickly moved towards his face, attaching itself to him as the bird vanished and a black and red smoke soon disappeared into the mask.

' _ **Don't be afraid. You are the chosen one. Just please say: '** **Kurō** **, Transform:**_ **Chōrui!' _and leave the rest to me..._** '

Randy stopped hyperventilating and breathed out, as a warm sensation filled him as he did as he was told and soon felt a sudden hot fire pouring all over his body, making him cry out. It felt...familiar once more. Like he has done this before. But he couldn't have...could he? And then, the feeling was over.

' ** _How do you feel?_** ' The voice of Kurō asked, as Randy was staring up at the ceiling down, panting.

"I-I feel...strange,"

' ** _Go look in the mirror,_** ' Kurō murmured softly and Randy immediately stood up shakily and reached for the hallway body mirror then gasped at what he saw.

Standing there was not of his reflection. He was wearing some sort of white mask of a demonic bird, dressed in a black tight suit with red linings with a blood red scarf around his neck and covering the bottom half of his face under the mask and...he seemed to have gained black wings with blood red feathers at the tips.

"Holy cheeseballs..." Randy muffled as he touched the mask on his face.

 _ **'You were chosen by the Miraculous Chōrui mask to be it's new master. You are to fight the world of the Akumas, creatures responsible for transforming normal people into monsters by an unknown evil. It is your job, along with your new partner, to rid the Akumas, stop the evil and keep the world safe.**_ '

Randy...wasn't surprised. Something about it made him feel like he's been doing this his whole life. He felt...Relieved? And excited? Ready to take action? But why? He was just a normal guy...right? He's never done this before-

It was suddenly that he then heard screaming outside and then turned his head around to see people running away in panic and Randy ran out of the houseto see some sort of monster attacking the neighborhood. It's body was green and it's eyes were yellow, and it seemed to be holding a twirling baton and dressed into one of those cheer outfits.

' ** _This is your chance Randy Cunningham. Will you accept this fate?_** ' Kurō asked once more in a strong voice as Randy smiled under his mask.

" _ **YES!**_ " Randy's voice mixed with Kurō's as he then was running off to stop the monster.

He then quickly whistled at the monster then called out mockingly, "Hey monster! Over here!" He waved and soon was flipping back when the monster was punching it's arm out. ' _Woah! I-I didn't know I could flip like that!_ ' He thought and then yelped as he dodged and backflipped gracefully from all it's attacks. ' _Ugh, I need to defeat this thing! But how!?_ '

"Need a little help, _mon petit oiseau~?_ " A smooth French voice sounded as Randy blinked and looked over to the source of the voice.

Crouching on top of a car, was a young male that was dressed like Randy, only his mask was of a monkey with soulless black eyes and had three purple stripes on each of his cheeks. And his scarf was purple and wrapped around his waist, as the end of it looked like some sort of long tail.

"Who...are you?" Randy asked as the stranger flipped over and landed next to him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am _Singe_ _Violet_ ~" The mysterious man purred with his accent, and turned to Randy to grab his hand, _"_ And I have come to your aid, mon cher-"

"LOOK OUT!" Randy yelled and soon pushed Singe Violet away and tumbled together near a turned over car. He panted softly then glared at the male in front of him, hissing, "You stupid monkey! You could've gotten us killed!"

"Apologies, _mon petit oiseau,"_ Singe Violet murmured then looked back at the monster continuing it's rampage, "So, how shall we defeat him?"

"You mean, how should _I_ defeat him," Randy grunted, "I am the hero here,"

"I do not know if you are the same...but your 'pet' must've told you about having a, how you say, partner?" The masked monkey said with a sound of being smugged as Randy remembered what Kurō said and groaned.

"Oh yeah..." Randy murmured then sighed, "Alright fine. You distract it while I think of a plan,"

"As you wish," There seemed to be an arrogant grin behind the masked man and soon Singe Noir was gone.

' _Okay, gotta think of a plan here,_ ' Randy thought as he watched the primate wearing masked man dancing around and dodging the other's attack gracefully, ' _Kurō, what should I do?_ '

' ** _Use your Miraculous to call out your weapon!_** ' Kurō shouted as Randy then stood up, raising a hand up.

"Alright...um," Randy gulped as he realised he didn't know HOW to summon his weapon.

' ** _Try shouting, Feather's Wish!_** '

Randy felt stupid with that but nodded as he then shouted 'Feather's Wish!' and blinked as he then found himself with a katana in his hand, "OH SWEET!" He smiled then was gripping the handle with excitement, "Now we're getting somewhere-" He then blinked as suddenly the sword shifted into what seemed to be...a whistle? "EHHH!? What is this?!"

"If you don't mind, _oiseau,_ I could use the how you say, assist?" Singe Violet called out as he fought the monster with his twin batons, and backflipped away from an oncoming attack.

Randy then muttered angrily to his new bird friend, "Oi, what is this?!"

' ** _The Miraculous changes into something that could be used in your battle. The mask and your mind will connect as one to give you the outlet to bring the Akuma out and will give you the katana back to destroy it and save the possessed mortal,_** '

"Oh! Um, okay," Randy oddly understood as his sharp eyes shifted to look at his surroundings. He then had an idea and smirked, as he held the whistle under his mask and blew it, making the monster stop and look at him. Randy then saw his eyes adjust, feeling something strange in the twirl baton that the monster was holding.

' ** _There! Destroy that!_** '

Randy nodded at Kurō's words and then felt the katana in his hand once more and charged, jumping up and then took a slash at the baton. He landed on his feet in time to see a black butterfly flying out of the broken baton. "Alright, now what?"

' ** _Capture it with the Katana and cleanse the butterfly of the darkness,_** '

Randy did as he was told and soon took a slice out of the butterfly and blinked as the butterfly was suddenly inside the sword. Shaking it a bit, the darkness seemed to disappear and the butterfly flew out of it and went on it's merry way.

"Wow..." Randy breathed out, as Singe Violet walked over to him.

"It's just like Roi said..." The monkey man murmured as Randy looked over at him.

"Hm?"

"Ah, my pet," Singe Violet chuckled then tilted his head, "I...never got your name,"

Randy hummed as he turned away, "...It's Chōrui," And soon he jumped up to the rooftops of the houses and vanished, as Singe Noir watched him silently.

"Heh, this is getting more interesting," Singe Violet took of his mask, green eyes bright with mirth as he shook his dark red hair, and soon a little dark purple monkey floated nearby him with big blue eyes.

' ** _Oi, oi, Jacques, don't be so cocky. From now on, there will be tougher battles for you and Chōrui_** ' The creature cooed as it sat on the French man's shoulder.

"Oui, oui, that I've realized, little Roi. It's surprising that there's another like me," He then looked at his little friend then held up a banana chip up, and the tiny monkey drooled, "Here you are my little friend,"

' _ **Ahhh~ These are always so delicious!**_ ' The tiny creature squeaked as it greedily took the treat and made Jacques laugh.

* * *

Down below Norrisville High, a certain sorcerer hummed darkly. "So...it seems _they_ have returned. I must get rid of them before the new Ninja shows up to ruin me once again,"

* * *

 **And that is the beginning of** **Tales of Chōrui and Singe Violet. What do you guys think? I know, I know, big rip, but I dunno I couldn't help it! Blame my crazy imagination Anyways, reviews? Pretty please?**

 **Thanks for reading anyways! Hope to make more of this soon. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask~**

 **Again, sorry for the change for those who've just read this *sweatdrops* Ja!**


End file.
